roblox_super_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Bringers
Members Bullets Bullets is currently 30 years old, who prefers the nickname 'Bullets' over his real name Jeb. He is a highly skilled but trigger happy criminal, he is often found wielding multiple guns which he uses in combat against his foes. Jeb grew up in the same town as Ziaya. He was a loner and an outcast at school. Little did anyone know that he was seriously mentally ill - insane, even. The only bit of humanity Jeb seems to have is his feelings for Ziaya, and his urge to protect Katie. He started to go out with Ziaya in their last year of school, and protected her from the harassment she faced daily. Once Ziaya was caught self-harming (like super creepy self harming), the guards from an asylum arrived to take her away. Jeb grabbed one of the guard’s guns and unloaded all of the bullets into them. He grabbed Ziaya and they ran away. Shooting quickly became Jeb’s second love, and so he gave himself a new name, Bullets. A year of running and hiding later, Ziaya and Bullets found themselves overwhelmed by guards. This time, both of them were taken to the asylum. For five years he was separated from Ziaya, making him twitchy and even more insane. One day, he heard a young voice in his head. She told him that she was with Ziaya and that they were all going to escape. After that, a plan was formed and executed perfectly. Bullets was grateful to Katie for keeping Ziaya safe, and for reuniting them again. He learnt of Ziaya’s strengthened powers and encouraged her to change her name to Pulse. Looking to Katie, he saw a younger sister in her, and vowed to himself to protect her too. He also encouraged her to change her name. Katie then became Whisper and the Chaos Bringers was formed. Pulse Pulse is currently 28 years old and enjoys using her powers to make others feel the same pain that she has suffered. She too prefers her adopted name rather than her real name of Ziaya. She uses her abilities to fly using her bat-like wings, she can also send pulses from her forehead, and can absorb things through her skin (her way of eating) at will. Ziaya was born with her bat-like wings. She grew up constantly being bullied and harassed by the other kids...except one other outcast (Jeb). As she grew older, her powers developed, leading to her being able to create pulses and to absorb things through her skin. They weren’t extremely strong, but she could still do these things nonetheless. Having a slightly different genetic make up to what she should’ve had made her feel constantly ill. She became mute and would constantly stumble. One solace for her was to cut creepy symbols into her body. She knew it was dangerous, but she did it anyway. Ziaya cut herself less when she began to date Jeb. Her parents, however, was as not as accepting of her as Jeb was. They struggled to love their ‘seriously deformed’ child, and called an asylum to take her away. Jeb saved Ziaya and they ran away. Finding no reason to use her mouth (as she is mute and can eat things through her skin) she took thick thread and sewed her mouth shut. Jeb, who started to call himself Bullets, thought that she looked even more beautiful. Once they were caught by guards and taken to the asylum, she was put into a straight jacket to prevent any more self-harm. Over the course of five years, she barely saw Bullets, which put her through depression. However, her lack of self-harm strengthened her weaker powers. A young girl named Katie also appeared to be mute, but revealed to Ziaya that she could talk by whispering in people’s heads. Katie learned of Bullets, and started to talk to him through his head, despite him being on the other side of the compound. Through Katie, a plan was hatched to escape. Ziaya used her pulsing power to create a hole in the walls. She then flew around the compound until she found Bullets. Katie in the meantime was talking to every single guard, making it impossible for them to concentrate on the escape. Bullets used this to grab a gun and hold onto Ziaya. Ziaya flew back to Katie and together they escaped. Learning of Ziaya’s strengthened powers, Bullets encouraged her to change her name to Pulse. Katie also changed her name to Whisper. They formed a team, determined to cause chaos anywhere and everywhere. Everyone would now feel the pain that they have suffered from. Pulse decided to keep the straight jacket on to eliminate the chance of being inclined to self-harm again. Whisper Whisper is currently 8 years old and much like the others, prefers to use their adopted identity rather than her real name of Katie. Her abilities consist of mild telepathy as in she can only talk to people through whispering in their heads (she’s basically mute like Ziaya), and she can briefly see people’s current thoughts. When Katie was a baby, she never cried. However, she screamed in her parents’ heads. As Katie grew older, she continued to be unable to talk physically, but instead whispered in her parents’ heads in a creepy fashion. It drove them to suicide. Katie was moved to a facility where she could be monitored in case she showed signs of suicide due to depression and trauma (the foolish doctors thought that she would be upset). It was discovered that Katie was in fact a sociopath and did not feel emotions like other people. After many of their colleagues were driven to suicide, the doctors at the facility sent Katie to an asylum. They did not realise she had powers and thought that her craziness had rubbed off onto them. Katie met Ziaya and planned to escape with Ziaya’s boyfriend, Bullets. They succeeded. Once they were far away from the asylum, Bullets encouraged Ziaya to change her name to Pulse, and Katie’s to Whisper. Bullets made it very obvious that he was grateful to Whisper for helping them escape. Since then, Bullets acted like an older brother to Whisper, and was very protective of both her and Pulse. Radion Radion is currently 39 but unlike the other members, he doesn't remember much of his past. Although others have pieced his history back together, he refuses to care and doesn't use his previous name whatsoever. He is basically living radiation. William was the leading scientific engineer with a company known as Storm Inc which specialised in the research of new forms of nuclear energy and the illegal production of nuclear weaponry which would be sold on the black market. William was unaware of their illegal wrongdoings and when he found out, he sought to prevent such power being used for criminal purposes. He remained in his lab one night, sabotaging all of his research so that it would never fall into the wrong hands again, but he was caught. His employer found him during all his notes and research and had his guards throw William in a radiation chamber and proceeded to flood the chamber with dangerous levels of Lorecsa Radiation (The radiation he discovered and named after his late wife). The next day, the employer returned and found him dead. Or so he thought. He hid William’s body at the city’s dockyard where he was left for days. William awoke, alone, confused and disorientated. He had no memories of his past, but knew something was different. His skin began peeling away, leaving behind a bright green skin until eventually he was nothing but a living form of radiation. Although the radiation emitting from him wasn’t harmful, he could condense it into a single, concentrated beam. The radiation had another effect on his mind… He became insane and turned to a life of crime, finding that he could use his radiation abilities to his advantage to commit numerous crimes. He eventually had a run in with The Blur, Echo and Fade. Although they defeated him, The Blur was rendered completely powerless due to the Lorecsa Radiation. But he found a fatal flaw… If his skin were to be completely covered by something such as lead dust, he would be completely powerless so he created a suit that not only protected him from losing his powers, but also allowed him to control his powers with greater ease. While imprisoned, he heard strange whispers, talking of a criminal organisation known as ‘The Chaos Bringers’, how he would make a great addition to their team and how he would have an opportunity to destroy The Blur, Fade and Echo. He escaped from prison with the help of The Chaos Bringers and joined their ranks. ''Charred'' (former member) Charred is no longer a member of The Chaos Bringers, but now a mentor in the Super Alliance.